


Unexpected

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Age had been kind indeed to Hermione Granger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Unexpected

-

Sipping from his glass of firewhiskey, Severus scanned the crowd from his darkened corner of the ballroom. He abhorred social events, especially social events engineered to commemorate things he’d rather forget. Unfortunately, as it was the ten-year anniversary of Voldemort’s demise he’d been threatened into attending. Usually threats held no sway over him but he’d learned years ago that a threat from Minerva McGonagall was as good as a promise. The cantankerous old busy body had told him, in no uncertain terms, that if he did not attend he could kiss his ingredients allowance good bye. 

It wasn’t that he was without funds but there were things he just could not afford to buy on his own. On those occasions, he’d been told that the school would cover the extra expense. That arrangement had been in place since he’d begun teaching and it pleased him to know that he had the funds for more expensive ingredients if he needed. Lack of funding could seriously interfere with the potion experiments he partook of in his spare time and Minerva knew it. 

Sighing, Severus let his eyes flit from person to person, lips curling up into a sneer as he caught sight of some of his former students. He saw Draco Malfoy, as haughty as ever, tightly gripping the arm of a man that looked disturbingly like his father. Severus had wondered in the past about the relationship between Lucius and his progeny and his nose wrinkled a bit as he realized his suspicions had more than likely been correct. 

He also spotted the youngest Weasley male chatting up some young blonde woman as her eyes darted around looking for the closest escape route. The boy had never been subtle and if memory served, not all that sophisticated in his dealings with the fairer sex. Seeing Weasley made him search the crowd for Potter. Previously the bane of his existence, Potter had matured into a seemingly well-adjusted young man. He’d chosen to travel after the war and had surprised many when he returned, wed to a soft-spoken young American woman a year later. Thanks to Minerva, he knew the couple was expecting their third child, a boy they intended to name Cedric. 

Glancing around again, his eyes finally settled on the third and last member of the Golden Trio, as they were still known. Her back was to him and if her face weren’t in profile, he wouldn’t have known it was her at all. Age had been kind indeed to Hermione Granger. Her skinny adolescent body had filled out rather spectacularly. Starting at her very high heels, Severus let his eyes trail up her body, taking in the lines that ran up the backs of her stockings as they disappeared beneath the hem of her knee length pencil skirt. The skirt itself was black and tighter than it had any right to be, hugging the curve of her hips and caressing the swell of her arse. 

The blouse she wore looked sheer but Severus could see that the cuffs were white satin. When she turned, Severus sucked in a breath as he caught sight of her front. The blouse was indeed sheer but for the matching satin collar and pockets, strategically placed to cover her nipples despite the split open to the middle of her breasts. Like the skirt, it was tight as well. Her hair was pulled back into a bun at the base of her neck and though it was a bit loose, not a single curl was out of place. Overall, it was quite a bold ensemble but she pulled it off well. She didn’t seem uncomfortable in the slightest as she was approached by men and women alike, intent on getting a closer look. 

She reminded him of the muggle pin ups he’d seen as a boy, confident and flirtatious as she fended off admirers with a laugh or a touch. He knew, again thanks to Minerva, that she’d gone back into the muggle world to attend university after the war and had become interested in the muggle government. He wouldn’t be surprised if she worked her way up to Prime Minister before she was forty. 

Deciding to refill his glass, Severus moved through the crowd towards the bar, smirking inwardly as it parted for him like the Red Sea. Even after ten years, he could still provoke unease in otherwise confident individuals. It warmed his supposedly black little heart and he knew exactly how pathetic that made him seem to be. Not that it mattered. He preferred his solitude and if his reputation had not preceded him, chances were he’d be approached and subjected to the idiocy he’d worked so hard to avoid. 

Once at the bar, Severus didn’t have to wait long for his glass to be refilled and as he took another sip he registered the presence at his side. Turning his head, he came face to face with the woman he’d allowed himself to ogle only a few mere moments before. Perusing his body, Hermione met his gaze with a slight smile. He repressed a jolt of surprise at her blatant inspection of his person and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Hello Professor, enjoying yourself?” She asked, taking a sip of the wine in her hand. 

“Hardly, you?”

“Not in the slightest but as I’m sure you can imagine my attendance was expected.” Taking his hummed response as permission to continue she let her body tilt a little further in his direction. “I wonder how you were convinced to attend.”

“Minerva.”

Her laugh was husky and her cheeks flushed slightly as she gave a shake of her head. Severus was sure she knew just how persuasive Minerva could be when she set her mind to it. 

“Ah, the old tabby’s still at it.”

Her words were said with an affectionate smile and he nodded briefly, wondering what his former student had done to speak so familiarly of Minerva’s constant meddling. He often thought the older woman was worse than Albus ever had been. While Albus had used his eccentricity and genial manner, Minerva simply spoke frankly in a tone that made it clear she was not used to being denied. It would have offended him if he didn’t know she only had his best interests at heart. 

“And where is your date for this evening?” Severus asked, steering the conversation towards more mundane things. 

“I didn’t bring one, I find I prefer my own company.” She replied, giving Severus another very significant look. “Although I must admit there are some things I enjoy much more when I have a partner.”

Taking another sip of his drink, Severus let his eyes trail deliberately down her body. If she meant her words to be some sort of invitation, she’d have to do better than that. He didn’t make it a habit to sleep with former students and while he could admit he found her very arousing, he refused to make the first move. 

“Indeed.”

“What about you, have you come with someone?”

“Not so far this evening.” Severus replied smoothly, watching her face intently as her pupils dilated and her little pink tongue swept out to quickly wet her bottom lip. “But the night is young.”

“Perhaps you’d care to get a drink, somewhere a little less… crowded.” Ignoring the mostly full glass of wine she held and the half full glass of firewhiskey in his own hand, Severus gave a small nod of his head. Setting his glass on the bar, he waited for her to do the same before following her swaying hips through the crowd towards the door. As they checked their cloaks, she turned to him with a slight grin. “I’ve a flat not far from here, if you don’t mind going side along.”

When he didn’t protest she moved towards him and slid her fingers between his own. They apparated almost silently and Severus quickly got his bearings as they reappeared inside her living room. The flat was dark and she released his hand to pull her wand from her cloak and send a burst of magic towards the fireplace. It began to crackle immediately and he took the time to look around as she shrugged off her cloak and hung it on the stand near the front hall. A large brown leather sofa dominated the living room from its place across from the fire. There were bookshelves lining the walls and he scanned a few of the titles briefly before moving on. Overall, the flat looked sophisticated but comfortable; there was even a book open on the coffee table in front of the sofa. 

“I don’t have firewhiskey but I do have brandy if you’d like a glass.” Hermione said, taking his cloak as he held it out to her. At his nod, she hung it up besides her own before moving into the living room towards the small table near one of the windows. A decanter of brandy and a few small glasses sat atop it and she fixed his drink with ease.

“This is a nice home you’ve made for yourself.”

“Thank you.” She said, handing him his glass before fixing one of her own. “It suits my needs well enough.”

“I hear you’ve done well for yourself in the muggle world.”

“Reasonably, I find myself relying on my wits as opposed to my reputation.”

“If I recall correctly, your wits as you call them, are nothing to scoff at.” Severus said, easing himself down onto the leather sofa. While a student, her need to prove herself the most knowledgeable had been tiresome but he was sure it suited her well in her current profession. 

“What about you, I’ve heard that you’re still teaching but I always assumed you would leave Hogwarts after the war.”

“To be blunt, not many people are interested in hiring an ex death eater, even a pardoned one.”

“Their loss.” Hermione replied, setting her drink down before easing the pins out of her hair. As the mass of curls unwound and settled over her shoulders and down her back she looked at him directly, moving her hands to her blouse. 

Following her lead, Severus set his own drink down and began to unbutton the high collar of his frock coat as she unhooked the tiny clasps holding her blouse together. She shrugged out of it as Severus pulled his arms free and he paused. The fire at her back cast shadows along her lightly tanned skin. Her shoulders were set, displaying her breasts with their dusky pebbled tips to perfection. They were large for her stature, emphasizing the curve of her waist 

As she began to unzip her skirt, Severus began to unbutton his shirt, not bothering to shrug out of it as her skirt dropped to the floor. But for the garter belt, stockings and heels she wore, Hermione was delightfully nude. When she made a move to unfasten the stockings Severus shook his head. Quirking an eyebrow, the smile on her face could only be described as provocative as she moved towards him. 

When she reached him, Severus leaned back and, understanding his gesture, she straddled his lap slowly. He could feel the heat of her skin through his trousers, the scent of her arousal teasing his seasoned olfactory receptors as she settled more comfortably against him. Reaching out, Severus let his hands rest on the silken skin of her thighs, caressing them softly as he tucked his thumbs beneath her garters. 

“You seem a bit overdressed.” She said, running her hands up his chest. She leaned forward, caressing his jaw as she pressed a kiss to his neck. Pulling back, she ran her hands back down his chest and Severus leaned in, nuzzling along the side of her breast as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. 

Her hands faltered as he tugged at her nipple with his teeth, laving it with his tongue not long after. She moaned, raising one hand to press against the back of his head, holding him to her as she used her other hand to fumble with the placket of his trousers. Pulling back to help her, Severus groaned as her hand wrapped around his cock. Slipping his hand between her splayed thighs, Severus slid his fingers through the curls he found there. Groaning again at the feel of her, wet and slippery, he sought out her clit, rubbing across it with the pad of his finger. 

Moaning, her grip tightened around him as she rocked her hips, seeking more friction. Easing two fingers inside her Severus began to rub the tiny bundle of nerves his fingers abandoned with his thumb. She clamped down around him, gasping as he crooked his fingers upward. Riding his fingers, she leaned down, tilting her head to press her lips to his own. Kissing her back greedily, Severus pulled his hand away despite her whimper of protest. 

Gripping her hips, Severus tugged her forward, lifting her enough for her to guide the head of his prick inside her. Tipping her head back, she began to ride him, slow rotations of her hips that drove him deeper inside her as he held her close. Raising his hands, Severus caressed the underside of her breasts with his thumbs, squeezing them softly as he leaned forward to recapture her nipple, nipping at it gently as she rocked her hips faster. 

Spurred on by her moans, Severus flipped them quickly. Pulling out a little, he braced his feet and thrust back in roughly. Crying out, her legs splayed wide, Hermione raised her arms above her head to grip the back of the sofa. Breasts bouncing with the force of his thrusts, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes shut tight, Severus knew he’d never seen anything so beautiful. The heel of her stiletto caught him in the small of his back and Severus hissed at the slight pain, driving harder into her grasping heat 

A wail ripped from her throat, trailing to a whimper as she lowered her arm to press at his chest, her cunt clamping down around him like a vice. Her nails dug into his chest and Severus tightened his grip on her hips, pulling her back to meet his thrusts, determined to make her cum again before he spilled himself inside her. Locking her leg around his waist, Hermione’s torso twisted and Severus pressed a kiss to her now exposed shoulder as he moved one hand to slip it down between them. Rubbing her clit roughly, Severus smirked as she keened, thrusting once and then again as she contracted around him, milking his release. 

Slumping down against her, Severus panted as she ran a limp hand across his back. He could feel his heart racing as he worked to catch his breath. Her leg slowly dropped from his waist and he pushed himself away as she twisted to press her back against the couch. Running a hand through his hair, she let it rest on his shoulder, not pushing him back but not holding him close either. Looking up at her, he saw the soft smile on her face, her eyes heavy lidded as she looked down at him. 

“You are certainly full of surprises.”

“As are you.” Severus countered, enjoying the sound of her laugh when he snapped her garters. 

“If every Ministry gathering ended this way I think I wouldn’t mind attending.”

“This does make the forced socialization seem worth it.”

“I’m glad you agree,” Hermione said, allowing Severus to pull her to her feet as he stood. “How would you feel about escorting me to the next one?”

“I think I can be persuaded.”

Hermione laughed again as he ran a hand along the curve of her arse. As she turned to walk towards the hallway that led, he presumed, to her bedroom he eyed the roll of her hips with interest. He could feel his prick give a twitch of appreciation and he wondered if she’d be interested in a repeat performance.

“Are you coming?” She asked, glancing over her shoulder with a grin.

Severus certainly hoped so.


End file.
